Terminals may be generally classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals based on a mobility. The mobile terminals may also be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals depending on whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have increasingly more functions. Examples of the functions include data and voice communications, taking pictures and videos with a camera, recording sound, playing music files using a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports electronic game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, the mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents such as videos and television programs.
As the mobile terminals have increasingly more functions, the mobile terminals have been implemented as multimedia players of multiple functions, such as taking pictures and video, playing music files or video, game playing, receiving broadcast, and the like.
To support and increase the functionality of the mobile terminals, improvements in structural components and/or software improvement of the mobile terminals may be considered. In particular, if the mobile terminal is a foldable terminal, improvements in a boundary area of both adjacent displays may be considered.